


The Story Of How Adrien And Kiibo Lost Ten Million Dollars

by akishiota



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien is a piece of shit, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Guns, I've seen about two episodes of miraculous but I couldn't pass this opportunity up, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Well not really fluff but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishiota/pseuds/akishiota
Summary: A tragedy





	The Story Of How Adrien And Kiibo Lost Ten Million Dollars

it was anbrifgt and funny day  
*bright *sunny  
my name is kiib  
excuse my bad gramaner and soelling i an depression  
today i tejl te story of hiw i lost my boyfruend adrien agrees

it all startd on a toosday  
i, kiib wos warking across he srreet wheb i heard very starnge noise coming frim my house  
me, kiib start warking ti house and wheh i opene the door i was met wih a hirrble image

...  
...  
...

theree were pitato chips all cross the flior!-!1!  
"GET OUUTTO MA KITHEN" i yell but nivodt answers

oficourse theyr not gking to andwer theres nobody there dumbass

angway i clamber upstair an frim my roim i heer very weird nosied 

but bc im a robot and for plot convenience i didnt know someone was fucking i just thought they were in pain lmao 

anywya i walk thrugh door  
wat no icant do that  
i open dor andb from inside i heer a gASP

isaw my daddy adrien betn ocer on the matres but whoooooo was rhat underbearh bum??

(i tried to type "him" but it autocorrected to "bum", just making sure you know what i meant there lmao)

i se hair  
i se skin  
i se eye  
one eye  
bc of adruen i cant se te otherh one

buht hes not coverign it he gouged it oot 

ah so tbats why there was an eye wit the chips

i screm  
eye orange  
IT BE BARRY!!!1!111

"AFRIEN HOW COULD OU I THOUGHT HWE WRE INNLOVE" i fry out so shock i cantb blink 

i can bever blink im a robpt ahahahaha

adiren gasp and try toexcuse 

"kiib ma bab it not what it looks liek"

but ten barry try ti leap off bed  
he and adiren bang hed and cry  
"TAHTS WHAT YOU GRT FIR CHAETING ON MA BESTIE KIIB" barry yel 

"barr waht the fucj i said hi to yoy in the corner stoer lije twice"

"shshHut up yu hoes ow me ten killion dollars"

me and adiren both gASP andb start to cry

"monye dont griw on tree old pal" adiren sed calmly

"TEN MILKION SMACKAROOs" barr yells

by niw im on the flor andh im frying cery hard bit aderen js a bad boytfend an just leevs me to cry

"TEN MILLION BIG WHOPPERS" 

meanbwhile adiren is tryign to reasuree barr that he havthe miney in a few days bit barr isjt having any of it

barr log inti adrhens bnak accoint and talke alj his miney 

"FIVE KILLION SMAHKAROIOIOOOOOS" barr yrlls whiie beating hus chest lije a gorila 

but!1!1!1!1!'wnqmqm

bary wsnts anther five bc he onyl had five and watned ten 

so!11'qnmqnqmqnwnebwhxwkqm

he pull gun oit ofh his pocket and held it to me hed 

"now LISTENH HERE KIIB BYOU WILL FOLIW MY ORDESR OR DIE" 

i starth to fry again

wait can i even cry im a robot 

anyAway

wehn barr had me smacharoos and heb had twn millioon smackeroos i grab gun froj hus hand

qnd point it at his hed 

"yOU ROVBED NY DWRLIMG ADRIEN AND YOU WIML PAY THE PRICE" i yell veyr angry

and BAGN

barr lie on floorj dting bUT befire he goes he grab gun frim me and shoot adrien!1!11'mqmq

tat the stort if hiw i lost my bestei and boyfreind 

i noow live on a hill adn im wiht my buddy ouma but i still want adiren bac bc he was more fun to fuck ecks dee


End file.
